


Evening Saunter

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggression, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris catches Anders killing a templar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Saunter

**Author's Note:**

> For Brooke, the sinner.  
> From Amanda, the bigger sinner.
> 
>  
> 
> _9/19/15 Updated_
> 
> _yikes this was updated to be less borderline problematic_

Fenris was stalking through Lowtown, currently angry at Hawke for her brash attitude. What did she know about his life? She doesn’t understand what he went through. He has the right to be furious with her. Not wanting to make any heads turn, he quickly made his way to a less populated area;  save for a sleeping drunk outside the alley he walked down. It was a dead end, which was fine for taking out anger. He paced back and forth, letting his anger boil up until it finally went over the edge. With a  deep growl of frustration he punched the stone wall with all his might; hearing the sharp crack of his knuckles within his gauntlet. He figured he’d regret it later already feeling the pain.

Soon after his outburst he set aside his sword and slid against the wall down to the ground, removing the gauntlet from his now injured hand. His knuckles were swollen and red, definitely broken. He sighed, knowing for a while they would hurt; Hawke would suggest she heal them with her magic but he would refuse. Magic spoils everything, and he wouldn’t let it touch him willingly.

“You’ll never touch a mage again,” an angry, booming voice yelled outside the alley just before a scream of terror.

Silence.

Fenris saw bright glowing and soft pauldrons from his far distance. Anders? His anger peaked once again. That stupid, reckless mage was causing trouble, just what he was waiting for. He quickly stood up, grabbed his sword with his unarmored hand with a wince. Right as he reached Anders in a swift movement he threw the blade over the others shoulder so it was crossed in front of his body, resting just below his neck.

“You’re finished, mage,” Fenris spat. “I’ve waited for you to screw up since the day I met you.”

Fenris looked over the fluff and spotted a dead templar on the ground, who looked to be young, probably a new recruit.

“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“Well, the templars on the way might be a good enough reason.. Unless you’d like to stay here and take the blame for the murder of that monster in front of us. That’s up to you though.”

Anders sounded smug, clearly not afraid of Fenris’ threat. The sound of boots stampeding and yelling of orders interrupted their feud. Anders spun around a slight look of fear over his face; he began pushing Fenris back into the alley. Fenris glared at him, pushing him back the best he could with one hand, the other keeping a tight grip on his sword; despite the pain surging through his broken knuckles. Their faces were extremely close to touching which made him even more angry. Fenris wasn’t sure how far back they made it until he was slammed into the wall, Anders had his hands pushing against his shoulders. Fenris began yelling at Anders, demanding him to get off and stop touching him.

“Would you shut up!?”

“I’ll rip your heart out where you stan—”

Anders pressed his lips to Fenris’ to silence him, pushing his head against the wall. Fenris’ ears twitched angrily before his free hand flew up grabbing Anders’ neck tightly, the claws of his gauntlets drawing blood. Anders grunted at the pain but kept his stance, biting Fenris’ lip in response. Fenris, taken by surprise, dropped his longsword and held onto Anders neck tighter. Wincing at the pain, Anders pushed his forehead against Fenris’ before moving his hands down to his waist. It was slow at first but the elf struggled less; though he may have thought Anders wouldn't notice-- he did.

It was a good few minutes of 'struggling' against each other-- which felt like an eternity to Fenris-- before the Templars left and Anders drew back, keeping Fen’s lip between his teeth until the last second with a smirk.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you, elf.”

Fenris was well aware of what he was referring to. He shoved him back, this time Anders backed off. He uncomfortably couched down, grabbing his sword to place it on his back again where it belonged.

“If you say a word about this to anyone I’ll have your head,” Fenris snapped before he pushed past Anders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys omg this was just a quick joke fic I'm glad people like it!


End file.
